1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the design of a laser fuse and a method of programming the laser fuse.
2. Related Art
A typical laser fuse of prior art is programmed by directing a laser beam to the laser fuse. The heating and expansion of the fuse causes the passivation over the fuses to open and the fuse to vaporize. The cut ends of the laser fuse are now open and susceptible to oxidation and corrosion which can extend through the circuit. In addition, the expansion of the fuse can cause cracking downward or laterally which can cause damage to the surrounding devices.
As a result, a design of a laser fuse that minimizes corrosion and oxidation caused by fuse programming to the devices surrounding the fuse is needed. Also, a method of programming the laser fuse that reduces the risk of cracking to the structures surrounding the fuse is needed.